Sanae Kochiya
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Sanae Kochiya (東風谷　早苗 Kochiya Sanae) is a human, but is also a distant descendant of the goddess Suwako Moriya who was born in the Outside World. While she's a minor goddess due to her divine heritage, she works as the shrine maiden and wind priestess of the Moriya Shrine, and moved into Gensokyo along with Suwako and Kanako. As a result, she's one of the few people living in Gensokyo with a developed knowledge of the Outside World. Sanae's role at the Moriya Shrine is similar to a shrine maiden, but with her inherited power Sanae has also become a minor deity herself. Originally from the Outside World, she migrated to Gensokyo with the shrine and its two resident goddesses, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya. As a result, she's rather knowledgeable about the outside world and modern living, although her attempts to explain scientific concepts usually just confuse the locals. Her knowledge on things like the youkai of Gensokyo, on the other hand, seems a bit lacking for a shrine maiden. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Sanae Kochiya Age: Around the same age as Reimu Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Human, Arahitogami, Deified Human of the Wind, The Newbie Goddess of the Mountain, Superficial & Shallow Human, Mountain-Dwelling Living God of Miracles Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Supernatural Shrine Maiden Physiology, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Water Manipulation (As shown here, here and here.), Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Air Manipulation (As shown here and here.), Life Manipulation (As shown here.), Divinity, Divine Empowerment, Channeling, Living Conduit or Divine Conduit (Limited to Kanako and Suwako.), Holy Projectile Attacks, Enhanced Senses (Shrine maidens can hear the faint voice of divine spirits.), Miracle Manipulation (As shown here.), Miracle Performing, Light Manipulation, Invulnerability (As shown here.), Limited Boundary Manipulation (As shown here.), Intangibility (As shown here.), Sealing (As shown here.), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods can give "name" to an object, thus defining new border and creating new concept, they can also change their aspects by changing their own names.), Perception Manipulation (As shown here.), Resistance to Intense Heat, Non-Corporeal (All Gods adopt a meaningless form/physical body to just interact with the world.), Creation, Empathic Manipulation (As shown here.), Duplication (All Gods can duplicate infinitely without losing in power.), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Curse Manipulation and Blessings (All Gods can induce curse or give blessings.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Summoning (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.), Freedom, Immunity to Conceptual Manipulation (All Gods exist before any concepts are created, thus are able to exist without one.) Attack Potency: Planet Level (Should've been scale to Kanako and Suwako.) Speed: MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Comparable to Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planetary Durability: Planet Level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, further with miracles Intelligence: Above Average (Is an incident solver thus should be comparable to Reimu.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Note:Manipulating space is synonymous to manipulating time in Touhou, hence Sanae manipulating space would allow her to manipulate time itself. Others Standard Equipment: Her Oonusa, Gohei, Ofuda, Sealing Needles, Talismans, Omikuji Bombs, Charms, Cards, and Ultramarine Orb Elixir. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Ability to cause miracles': Due to her godly heritage, She's capable of invoking miracles to make events that have a very low chance of occurring happen, such as sudden, miraculous rainfalls in response to prayers for rain. She uses this power to control the weather and invoke winds and rain. While simple miracles can be invoked with a single word, more complex and unlikely miracles need days of preparation. *'Shrine Maiden Powers': Sanae has the powers of a Shrine Maiden, but are of a different nature than Reimu's powers. They still allow for the purification of spirits, but Sanae can also summon her patron gods, Kanako and Suwako, to assist her in combat. Skill Cards *'Cobalt Spread': Can throws a cluster of charms that bury underground and explode. *'Earth-God Summon: Iron Ring': Can summons Suwako, who aids her by throwing rings of danmaku at her opponent. *'Earth-God Summon: Shield': Suwako appears and creates a large bubble to protect Sanae. *'Earth-God Summon: Trap': Suwako manifests herself and digs into the ground, tunneling under Sanae's opponent and attacking them from below. *'Omikuji Bomb': Can throws explosive omikuji at her opponent, which deal varying damage depending on their fortune. *'Sky-God Summon: Onbashira': Kanako appears and slams Onbashira onto the ground on either side of her and Sanae. *'Sky-God Summon: Thrust': Sanae summons Kanako, who charges forward in front of her. *'Sky-God Summon: Wind': Manifesting Kanako's power, Sanae summons her to call on a powerful wind. *'Sky Serpent': Can throws a charm, which transforms into a white snake that weaves its way towards her opponent. *'Star Falling': Little stars come into existence above her head, and then fly towards her opponent. *'Wave Calling': Can creates waves of rushing water that sweep forwards. *'Wind Calling': Can calls down a divine wind, forming a tornado. Spell Cards *'Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual"': Can creates a large star-shaped seal that protects her while attacking her opponent. *'Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy"': Projecting the shape of a star, she attacks her opponent with light from each point. *'Esoterica "Nine Syllable Stabs"': Can slashes the air with her gohei, causing nine boundaries to appear all across her surroundings, each separated from each other by damaging lasers. *'Miracle "Daytime Guest Stars"': Can materializes a small star above her opponent's head that fires a sprinkling of stardust danmaku at them. *'Miracle "Night With Overly-Bright Guest Stars"': Can creates a star-shaped seal that floats up into the sky and bathes the area above her with a burning, white hot light. *'Omikuji "Random Omikuji Barrage"': Can randomly flings omikuji at her opponent, dealing a differing amount of damage each time. As she doesn't know what's in the omikuji, she might end up hurting herself. *'Prayer "Charm of Good Commerce"': Can fires a large amount of ofuda at her opponent. *'Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Split"': Can summons a torrent of undulating waves that spread out from her position. *'Sea Opening "Moses's Miracle"': Can disappears, and then reappears in the air and strikes her opponent from above, causing water to flood out from the ground around them. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Gods Category:Bosses Category:Loyal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rod Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers